The present invention relates to a connector.
Conventionally, a connector for connecting flexible flat cables referred to as flexible circuit boards, flexible flat cables, or the like, is known and described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-170613. FIG. 18 is a perspective view of such a conventional connector.
Reference numeral 803 designates a flat cable which includes a base film made of an insulating material such as a synthetic resin or the like, and a plurality of conductive wires 804 made of a conductive material such as metal or the like, and supported by the base film. The coating of the conductive wires 804 is removed in the end portion of the flat cable 803, and the conductive wires 804 are exposed on one surface, the lower surface in FIG. 8. Slits 805 are formed in the end portion of the flat cable 803 between adjacent conductive wires 804 and extend through the base film.
Numeral 800 designates a slider member fitted in a connector housing (not shown) and the slider member includes a flat tongue portion 801 to be inserted in a horizontally elongated opening formed in the front surface of the connector housing. Projections 802 that engaged the slits 805 of the flat cable 803 are formed in the lower surface of the tongue 801.
When connecting the flat cable 803, the tongue 801 is inserted in the opening after the end of the flat cable 803 is inserted in the opening of the connector housing, so the tongue 801 fits in the opening. The tongue 801 is inserted horizontally and the end portion of the flat cable 803 is pressed downward by the tongue 801 and the conductive wires 804 are pressed against terminals disposed in the opening of the connector housing to connect them together.
Each of the projections 802 of the tongue 801 engages a corresponding slit 805 of the flat cable 803 so that the end of the flat cable 803 is maintained in the opening of the connector housing. These slits and projections keep the conductive wires 804 and corresponding terminals in contact with each other.